1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an asynchronous data transmission.
More specifically, in two-way or four-way handshaking communication, the invention relates to signaling for a fixed length serial burst data transmission at a high-bit-rate.
2. Related Art
Data transmission between asynchronous systems themselves has been achieved by either two-way or four-way handshaking.
Such a technique, is disclosed in Case study of “Asynchronous processor”, Fundamental treatment for noise &electric power consumption in digital LSI, Nobuo Karaki, Design Wave Magazine, pp. 64-91, July (2005).
However, in a case of transferring a serial block data having a certain length by either the two-way or four-way handshaking shown in Case study of “Asynchronous processor”, the overhead time of bit-by-bit handshaking leads to a long transmission time.
Therefore, a high-bit-rate serial data transmission has not been achieved by the conventional asynchronous data transmission using either two-way or four-way handshaking.